You Won't Lose Me
by CanadianKittyAngel
Summary: After everything that happened, Korra never slept too well. Usually she would talk to Asami about it, or not say a word. However, sometimes hiding things can make it worse. This time, Korra woke up crying to a nightmare, and Asami had to assure her everything would be okay. Short fluffy Korrasami One-shot.


-(A/N: I couldn't help myself anymore, I was DYING to write some Korrasami fluff.)-

It was the dark and late nights when Korra couldn't handle the silence that she and Asami would stay up and talk until Korra could get to sleep. Until Korra could forget long enough to do so. Some nights the Avatar could see just how stressed her girlfriend was, and would say nothing. She would simply accept the nightmares as they came, and not worry the technician.

Other nights, they would vent to each other, or simply spend their time cuddling and doting, like the young lovers they were. It wasn't hard for them to be that way, it came to them naturally; especially after their vacation in the spirit world.

Tonight, however, wasn't like others. Asami, as Korra could tell, was more stressed than usual; and of course, Korra talked to her for a little bit about it, ignoring her own worries and pains for the night. Like she would any other night when her girlfriend was so stressed, she buried it down. The difference this time, she couldn't get to sleep easily, and when she did fell asleep, she had the worst nightmare in a long time. She could stand the nightmares, unless they involved Asami, and tonights did.

With a gasp, and tears running down her cheeks, the avatar sat upright in bed, shaking. A soft whimper slipped her lips as her mind cleared and reminded her it was only a nightmare, and that Asami was indeed still there. Swallowing, and closing her eyes a moment to relax her breaths and calm her heart, she hear Asami stir, and sit up quietly, taking a moment to rub her eyes and focus on her lover.

"Korra… Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, just a nightmare."

The technician wasn't convinced, as she noticed the tears on Korra's cheeks before the Avatar herself realized she was crying. A soft and tender look of concern formed on her face as she shifted to brush the tears away, and murmur quietly, "You're crying."

The comment took the bender by slight shock, and she reached up to touch the still damp side of her face, and rub slightly at the wetness. She closed her eyes slightly, and a few more tears slipped out, the technician gently brushing them away as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms softly. The avatar complied with the actions by hiding her face in Asami's shoulder, and crying some more.

Asami frowned softly, and held her close, rubbing her back softly, lovingly. "Shh… It's okay Korra," she paused so turn her head and kiss the side of Korra's face, softly asking, "Want to talk about it?" After a few soft sniffled, and Korra's attempt to get over herself, she gave in and whimpered out, "I-I had a nightmare… Th-that I lost you…"

With that simple and weak explanation, Asami hugged her closer and whispered, "I'm right here… It's okay, you won't ever lose me…" Korra, still shaking and trying to regain her proper breathing, wasn't very sure anymore, "I'm the avatar, I have to fight everyday… Wh-what if someone hurts you while I'm gone?" Sighing gently, the technician lifted a hand to softly run her fingers through Korra's hair, in attempts to calm her nerves, taking time to make a response.

"Korra… I can protect myself you know… Just knowing I can come home to you gives me strength…"

"I-I know you're strong Asami… I-I just can't bear the thought of… Of losing you."

"I know, I know… You have the world to protect. I'm scared of losing you."

Korra at this point, silently thought, and tried to calm her racing heart and rakish breaths. The technician hugged her close, burying her face in the avatar's neck softly, and mumbling, "My whole world fits right here in my arms… That's why I'm so scared of losing you…" The avatar's heart skipped a beat, and her stomach fluttered, the sense of dread instantly leaving her to lift her head, and whisper, "I love you Asami…"

"I love you too Korra, so next time you think you're going to have a nightmare tell me."

"I know, I'm sorry… I just could tell you were really stress-"

"Even if I'm stressed, just talking to you relieves it."

"Okay, okay! I won't fail to tell you next time."

Both girls smiled at each other lovingly, before Korra leaned in, pressing her lips gently to Asami's; who reciprocated tenderly. The technician held the kiss as she pulled the avatar to lay down once more. Once she did so, she pulled her lips away, and smiled gently, pressing their foreheads together, and rubbing their noses softly. "Will you be able to sleep now?" Asami questioned gently, as Korra smiled back and closed her eyes to cuddle up to her girlfriend, "Yes, yes I will…"

With a final soft, and loving kiss, Asami closed her eyes, making her Korra was safe in her arms, the technician's chin resting atop Korra's, and her arms around her waist. Korra smiled softly as she fully relaxed, accepting the warmth with ease, and love. Neither spoke another word, but both fell asleep soundly, not to wake up till late the next morning, happy.


End file.
